Holding Out For You
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: After a huge fight and a strange accident between Bay and Emmett, Bay's entire family has done nothing but try to convince her to move on and let Emmett go. But she never can. And her family fears she never will.
1. Chapter 1

"They keep telling me that I need to stop chasing after you. That I need to stop talking to you. That I need to let you go." Bay sat cross-legged in a grassy field, slowly peeling a blade of grass into strips of green.

**"Do you want too?**" Emmett signed to her, he was resting across from her, laying on his side to face her.

"Of course not!" Bay exclaimed. She found herself somewhat offended by his question. "My parents threatened to even send my to a therapist."

"**Why?**" Emmett responded, a confused look claiming his face.

"They say it isn't healthy. We had one fight and suddenly you've fallen out of everyone's grace." Bay growled with frustration.

For the past few weeks her entire family had been telling her that she was crazy to keep trying to communicate with Emmett. She would then argue back saying that just because the two of them had a bad argument doesn't mean she doesn't love him. Or that he doesn't love her. Yes, his taking off for a few days after the fight was a bad choice, but he was mad and needed time to cool off. Just like she needed time to paint her feelings out.

"What's unhealthy is if I don't see you. Or talk to you."

**"Just not in front of your family? Or Daphne?**" Emmett shifted his body over, now his head was resting in Bay's lap.

_**"Yes, just not in front of them**_." Bay signed with her nose wrinkled in discontent.

**"I've missed you**. **I wish we could meet somewhere aside from this field. It'll make seeing each other on rainy days hard, especially since I can't come to your house anymore."**

"_**Aw, you're too sweet."**_ Bay fanned herself in faked admiration_**, "We could always go to your place**_"

A pained look claimed Emmett's face, **"Things haven't been well with mom lately. She seems very depressed."**

Bay's mouth formed an "O" shape as she fingered Emmett's hair.

**"I have to go for now."**

"Please don't." Bay's fingers stopped musing with his hair and a panicked look appeared in her eyes.

**"Hey, it's okay. We'll see each other tomorrow."**

"Will we? Sometimes you disappear for days and I can't contact you in anyway. I get so worried and then get lectured by my parents for waiting around for 'that boy'." Bay released a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I swear you're a figment of my imagination."

Emmett sat up and looked at Bay with deep sympathy. He signed that he was sorry.

"No, it's okay. I need to go. Family dinner tonight." Bay fawned excitement.

**"Go. I love you.**" Emmett gave her that crooked sly smile that she loved so much.

_**"I love you too.**_" She felt a hot blush covering her face.

"Bay, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Chasing after Emmett is just going to keep you from healing. You need to accept he is gone." Kathryn caught Bay when she was sneaking in.

"Mom, don't start." Bay snatched a peach from the fruit bowl on the counter and bit into it greedily.

"Bay!" Her father's strict tone made her stop.

"Honey, we are just worried. You haven't talked about-you know-the accident." Kathryn rubbed Bay's arm in a way that Bay assumed was supposed to be comforting. Only it wasn't. It bugged her.

Bay snatched her arm away and marched from the room without another word.

"John. We have to do something. She can't keep on-"

"I know. She just has to accept he is gone on her own terms. Not our's." John hugged his wife.


	2. Let's Go To Therapy

"Bay." Dr. Lamb, a tall older man with a head full of silver hair that was dressed in a very crisp gray suit, sat across from Bay. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Talk about what?" Bay refused to look at the man. She was laying on her back on the couch in Dr. Lamb's office, staring a hole in the ceiling. In her mind she was cursing her parents for dragging her here. She had other places too be.

"Emmett. The break-up." Dr. Lamb tapped the end of his pen to his clipboard. "The reason your parents hired me."

"There is no break-up." Bay kept her tone uninterested.

"Well, there was a huge fight from what I understand. And then the-"

"Couples fight all the time. So what we're both passionate people so our fight was more severe than other people's? We didn't break up." Bay snapped, cutting the man off.

Dr. Lamb released a heavy sigh, "If you don't want to talk about Emmett, then let's talk about the accident."

"What about it?" Bay was counting the seconds until this hellish meeting would find it's end.

"Have you seen Emmett since?"

"Yes. Almost everyday."

"Really? Where?"

"_**Everywhere**_. We hang out just like we used too. Because we didn't break-up. I don't have a reason to be here except that for some reason my whole family and everyone in my world hates Emmett now, for no given reason, so they want me to stop seeing him."

"Because they hate him? Why would they hate him Bay?" Dr. Lamb pressed.

"Because I was upset and said lots of mean things I didn't mean to them about him. So they must have taken it to heart." Just 30 seconds left. Then she was free to go.

"What did you say?" Dr. Lamb asked.

Bay's eyes were fixed on the clock. She could have sworn the second hand had stopped twice already.

Her throat felt tight as her mind mulled on Dr. Lamb's question. The accident. All Bay really remembered from it was the crunch of metal and the shattering of glass. And darkness. So much darkness. It haunted her at night sometimes.

_Ding._

"Sorry, Doc, looks like _**times up**_." Bay hopped up from the couch and made a quick dash for the door.

Outside her mother was waiting outside the office, she jumped out of her seat the instant Bay swung the door open.

"How did it go?" Her mother pressed.

"Same as before." Bay snapped as she stomped past her mother, desperate to leave.

Kathryn looked baffled.

"Bay! Honey, this is your third session." Her mother's voice nagged behind her, following Bay as she excited the building.

"So stop sending me. I don't need it."

"Bay, you have to stop chasing Emmett and talking to him. He LEFT. Let him stay gone." Kathryn pleased with her daughter as they piled into Kathryn's car.

Bay gave her mother a very crossed look. "I can't wait to get my car back."

Bay begrudgingly snapped her seatbelt on.

"Well, if you hadn't have wrecked it." Kathryn started to scold her daughter, but opted to just leave it alone.

Bay had nothing to say to her mother. She sat with her arms crossed staring out her window, closing her eyes and thinking of how nice it will be to see Emmett this afternoon. She even let a smile slip onto her face at the thought. Then again, Emmett always put a smile on her face.


	3. Wanna Paint a Mural?

_**"My parents had the nerve to tell that stupid therapist that we had broken up!" **_Bay signed to Emmett with a very unhappy look on her face.

"**Wow**." Emmett signed with a shocked expression.

Bay smacked her paint brush against the building wall she had chosen to be the victim of her newest passion filled creation spurt. She smeared the red paint back and forth several times. Each swish of her brush made her feel a little bit better about life.

Until Emmett tapped her shoulder calling her attention away from the mural, "**Hey, it isn't the wall's fault. Don't be so mean to it.**" He joked, attempting to make her smile.

Bay sighed heavily and leaned her head against Emmett's shoulder. She needed him. He was the only one that could calm the fury that swirled in her mind or the chaos that seemed to control her life. Feeling the warmth of his arms around her or breathing in his smell when he is holding her close, there were just no words to describe the comfort he brought her.

Emmett enclosed his arms around Bay, hugging her close to him.

Bay felt chills when Emmett pressed his lips to her hair. How could her parents be so insane as to think she would just give him up over a fight?

After a few minutes Bay pulled away and smiled at Emmett. Who reciprocated her action with a smile of his own as he rubbed her arms.

"**It'll be okay. Just give your parents time.**" Emmett signed to her.

Bay just rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever."

Now Bay turned her attention back to her mural. She wasn't sure what it was anymore. It just looked like a hot globby mess of red and blue paint smeared in each direction. All the anger she had been painting with had melted away while Emmett held her.

"**What's wrong?**" Emmett asked.

"_**I just don't know what this is anymore. It started in anger now**_.." Bay was at a loss for explaining, "it's just meaningless."

Frustration made Bay toss her paint brush aside in discontent. She's just wasted all the paint for nothing.

"**Can I help?**" Emmett approached the wall.

"Sure." Bay shrugged her shoulders, it's not like he could do any damage to it.

Emmett took her hand, causing Bay to give him a curious look. With his free hand he signed "**Trust me**."

Bay nodded and Emmett continued.

He manipulated her fingers so just two fingers were pointing out and the rest were curved back into a fist. He stood behind her and extended her arm out with his to guide it, his free arm hugging her stomach. When their fingers touched the wet paint, Emmett continued to lead her.

Using two of his own fingers and two of hers, he made a quick wide upward angel that was followed by a downward slope. Then they made a mirroring image to the other side of the project.

It was a heart. Which made Bay grin.

But he wasn't finished. He released her hand and used just his own fingers to smear four letters and a symbol into the paint. B.K & E.B

"**Like it?**" He asked once he was finished.

Bay was speechless. He had taken her anger mural and turned it into a love note. Like it? She loved it! Like he was telling her no matter how mad or confused she feels, he would be there for her.

"**Yes**." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pressed her lips against his so quick that she barely realized she had moved herself. She let her paint covered fingers get matted into his hair, as his did in hers. They melted together in complete perfection. She loved the way his lips tasted on hers. They way he held her as if life might not go on if he let her go.

"That never gets old." Bay's was aglow when they finally pulled apart.

* * *

"Bay!" Daphne called after her dark haired counterpart as she floated into the house.

It wasn't often Bay had a smile on her face these days, so it made curiosity bubble in the red head.

"What's up?" Bay spun around to face Daphne, clapping her hands together in front of her.

"Been painting?" Daphne asked pointing at Bay's paint stained fingers.

Bay brought her fingers up for examination, "Yeah."

"Finger painting. That's new." Daphne nodded.

"I guess, it's painting. Felt nice to do it again without mom and dad watching me and asking me what it meant." Bay shrugged her shoulders, though she was inwardly smiling at the faded paint on her fingers.

"Did it mean anything?" Daphne spiked an eyebrow at Bay.

Bay didn't answer at first, too caught up remembering the way Emmett's hands guided hers. The way he felt standing behind her. Knotting her fingers in his hair.

"Yes. It meant everything." Bay felt tears pricking at her eyes.


End file.
